Pony Fortress 2
by davidtheumbreon
Summary: After getting an invitation, the mane six, CMC, a nurse, an herbalist, a teacher, a mailmare and her daughter, a liquor store owner, and the captian of the royal guards are hired to fight for RED and BLU in Equestria. But they have to keep it a secret from everypony, and they have to kill each other. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the Golden Oaks Library, Spike was in the kitchen doing the chores, and Twilight was reading a book called "_**101 Questions About being an Alicorn"**_, but as she was reading the book, she swore she could here angry jeers, but shrugged it off, thinking that it was just her imagination. Despite it being a usual day, there was one thought that going through their heads; a three word thought that a filly or colt would say when they have nothing to do.

"I'm so bored!"

Twilight slammed her head against the book, the last exciting thing that she remember happening was when her and her friends freed Discord and Fluttershy reformed him, and that was a month ago. She needed something to do, she needed something to happen. That was when she heard a loud crash in the kitchen, getting up, she ran to the kitchen, hoping that it was something that would take her boredom away.

Spike wiped the table down, as his thoughts wondered to what happened two weeks ago, when he promised to look after all the pets, just so he could get jewels for his cake. Sure he lost all of his jewels, and the pets were the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life, but at least it was exciting to him. Now all he has to do is clean the library, and go see Rarity on occasions. He thought of what to do that would get him out of his state, but was interrupted when a letter attached to a rock crashed through the window.

"Spike! Did you break some!?" Twilight yelled, running into the kitchen to scold the young dragon.

"It wasn't me Twilight, somepony threw this a rock at our window, with a letter attached to it," Spike explained.

Twilight gave a confused look, who would deliver mail like that? To her it seemed like somepony hated her for some reason, and wanted her to know it, but why attach a letter, so she could read why the culprit hated her?

Spike picked up the letter to see who it was from. "To Twilight Sparkle and Spike, from Reliable Excavation Demolition and Builders League United, a division of MannCo,"

"Reliable Excavation Demolition? Builders League United? MannCo? I never heard of the before," Twilight said, wondering when those companies even existed.

Spike opened the envelope, and took out the letter. Raising an brow when he saw what was written.

"Well, what does it say Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Are you sure you want me to read it?"

"Spike, just read it,"

The baby dragon shrugged his shoulders, clearing his throat, he began to read.

"Congratulation Twilight Sparkle and Spike! You two have been formally invited to the grand opening of Reliable Excavation Demolition, and Builders League United (RED and BLU for short) in the badlands near Dodge Juctions! You two, plus 16 others will be given a tour of the two facilities! There will be a train waiting for you tommorrow at 7 o'clockAM! We hope that you two will enjoy Equestria's first ever location! (Edited by Miss Pauling)" Spike shouted, causing Twilight to put her ears against her head to drown out the shouting.

"Spike, I told you to read it, not shout it,"

"But I am reading it, it's just that the sentences end with exclamation marks," Spike explained.

Twilight grabbed the letter with her magic and read the letter, true to Spikes word, every sentence ended with exclamation marks, and it even ended with "edited by Miss Pauling". She couldn't believe that somepony would write like that.

"So can we go Twilight?" Spike asked eyes wide in anticipation.

Twilight thought about it, it was different than what they were doing, and she could learn what the two companies do, and she couldn't think of anything that was negative.

"Yeah, we can go,"

Spike jumped in excitement, and ran up the stairs to get his stuff ready for the trip.

Spike and Twilight were at the train station, with Spike trying his best to stay still.

"Oh man I'm so psyched!"

"I can see that Spike, I just hope that you don't go crazy and wreck the place,"

Spike just glared at Twilight and went back to waiting. They got there at 5:30, because Twilight didn't want to miss the train, it was now 6:30, so only 30 minutes were left.

"Twi? What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind.

Spike and Twilight looked behind to see that it was Rainbow Dash flying towards them, with Scootaloo under her.

"Rainbow Dash? Scootaloo? Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"Me and Scoots here are going to see the RED and BLU companies," Rainbow Dash answered, giving the orange filly a noogy.

"Really, Spike and I were are also going to see the Reliable Excavation Demolition and Builders League United,"

"Now isn't that a coincidence, Sweetie Bell and I are also going,"

All four heads turned to see Rarity and her little sister Sweetie Bell, who was yawning because of how early she had to get up.

Twilight smiled seeing that some of her friends were coming also, but as time went on, her other friends Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, who had brought along Applebloom and Big Macintosh, joined her. And to all their surprise Derpy Hooves, her daughter Dinky Doo, Cheerilee, Zecora, Nurse Red Heart, and Berry Punch also got invitations to see the two companies.

Twilight became suspicious, she understood her and her friends, because they were the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, but the others did not make sense to her.

"Why would they invite an herbalist, a nurse, a mailmare and her daughter, a teacher, and a liquor store owner? In fact, why is Spike, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, and Big Macintosh also invited, this makes no sense," Twilight thought, her brow furrowed in concentration.

At 7 o'clock the 16 ponies, and 1 dragon heard the rumble of a train and quieted down, the train they saw was not what they imagined. This train was white with a red stripe across the side, and the engine was not the usual kind, it was almost bullet shaped in appearance, and there was no stack for the smoke to come out. The train stopped and opened the door to let the guests in, all of them going in single file. They took their seats and the train took off.

Inside the car, everypony was talking to each other, some were making small talk, some were making jokes, and some were wondering what the two companies would be like. Twilight on the other hand, was looking around.

"Twi, what are you doing?" Rarity asked, worried that the mare beside her was nervous.

"I'm looking for the 18th pony, there are only 17 of us," Twilight pointed out.

Rarity looked around and saw that her friend was right, there was no 18th pony.

"Maybe the pony you seek, is waiting for us so we can meet," Zecora said.

"Zecora, that didn't even rhyme," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Actually she did, but it was a slant rhyme," Twilight said.

"A what?"

"A slant rhyme, it is when two words share the same vowel sound, or share the same consonant sound," Twilight explained.

"Well it seems like she's pushing it,"

"Silly Rainbow Dash, it's because the author isn't that good at rhyming," Pinkie Pie said, jumping from seemly out of nowhere, and disappeared again, causing Twilight to look at the spot where the pink pony came from, and have her eye twitch.

"Don't think about it Twi, it's Pinkie Pie,"

After being on the train for 2 hours, it finally stopped and the doors opened, letting the 17 passengers to be let out, what they saw caused their faces to open in aw, in front of them were two buildings, one was red and made out of wood, and had a logo with a bomb that said RED in it, the other was a blue building made of concrete, the logo was a wrench with the word BLU in it. To the ponies, this was the most high tech facilities they have ever seen.

"You know, I had the same reaction to,"

Twilight gasped when she heard the voice, instantly recognizing it, staring at the direction of where it came, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her brother, Shining Armour, smiling at them.

"Shining!" Twilight yelled, running up to her brother and giving him a hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, how is Cadence, and the Crystal Empire?"

"It's been good Twily, it's great to see you again," Shining said, hugging his sister back, unfortunately the moment was ruined when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Enough of this go to the main entrance now!" the voice was female, but it was full of venom, and it also demanded everypony to listen.

The sibling finished their hug and trotted to the main entrance, which seemed to connect the two buildings, going inside the voice spoke once again.

"Now before the tour begins, sign the papers located near the door,"

Everypony complied and began to sign the forms, thinking that it was to say that the company was not responsible for any injuries. After signing it, they put the papers back.

"Congratulation, you 18 are now employees of this facilty," the voice said.

"What!? We didn't say anything about that!" Shining yelled, surprise and anger in his voice.

"You didn't have to, you signed the contract, you work for us now,"

Before anypony could argue, they are felt pain in their necks, instinctually grabbing the part of the neck, causing them to pull out a tranquilizer dart. They all felt woozy, and fell to the floor unconscious.

The doors opened to reveal a young human woman wearing purple, with other humans holding guns.

"Take the ponies and the dragon to the lab to get their injections, than put them in their respected rooms," the woman ordered, the armed men complied, grabbing the unconscious figures and taking them to the lab. The woman walked out of the room, knowing that when they wake up, they will get quite the shock.


	2. Welcome

Twilight groaned, feeling a horrible throbbing pain in her head, also her entire body, she hasn't felt pain like this since the time Pinkie kicked her into a wall. She opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by a bright light above her, squinting her eyes; she sat up but regretted it when a massive headache hit her. She put her hand against her face and... Wait hand? Twilight stared at her purple furred hand than across her body, she began to freak out.

"What in Celestia happened to me!?" she screamed, she jumped off her bed and almost fell over; she grabbed the side of the bed to keep herself balanced. "Urgh... How can people stand up like this?" she complained, not realizing that she said people instead of pony.

After some attempts she managed to stand up straight, and even walk around. She gave a confident grin and looked around the room. It was fairly small, with it only having a twin size bed, an end table with a lamp, a dresser, a closet, and a full size mirror. The room itself was a red colour, now she didn't hate that colour, but she thought that it could use more colours.

Staring back at the mirror, she walked to it, to get a better look at herself, and what she saw made her gasp. She was quite slender, with only a very small amount of fat on her, but she did have some muscle. Her body had a nice curve to it, and she noticed that she still had hooves for feet. But by far the biggest thing she noticed was on her chest, two mounds of flesh with a nipple in the center. She cupped them in her hand to see that they were very soft, and in the back of her mind, she knew that these were B-cups, but she also realized something else. She was naked. Crossing her legs and putting her arms against the mounds on her chest, which she somehow remembered being called breasts; she blushed, hoping that no one saw her like this.

**"I see that you woke up,"** a female voice said from seemly out of nowhere.

"Wait, you're that woman who told me and my friends that... My friends! Where are they!?" Twilight demanded, her face contorted in rage.

**"It will be explained soon enough, but first put on your uniform; it is in the dresser, than meet your teammates in the main hall,"**

Twilight decided that it would be best not to argue with the voice and walked over to the dresser. Pulling out the drawers she took out the article of clothing, and laying them neatly on the bed. The first things she put on were a pair of white panties with a matching white bra; she was surprised about how comfortable they felt. Grabbing the grey coloured pants, she inspected them for any rips, not seeing any she slipped them up her legs, than zipping up the fly, once again noting once again how comfortable they felt. She began to think that somebody measured her body while she was sleeping. She put on the red shirt next, noticing that on the shoulders, was a yellow emblem with a crosshair in it; she also decided to keep the collar of her shirt up. She finished up by putting on the brown vest, a fingerless glove for her left hand, and a watch on her left wrist. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the fact the uniform given to her. So with all that done, she left the room, to go find the other teammates.

After walking down the long hallway, and reading the signs telling her which way to go, she got to the main hall and was instantly shocked at what she saw. Her teammates were her friends.

Rainbow Dash, who was busy napping on a chair, was wearing brown sports pants, with a belt holding it up, and a sash at on the back, a red tank-top that showed her naval, and had holes for her wings. Two dog tags were hanging on a chain necklace, and had headphones with a microphone on her head.

Rarity, who was busy looking at herself with a mirror that she conveniently had, wore an all red suit, with a red tie, and black gloves. She also had a red sky mask on, with a hole at the back to let her hair out.

Zecora, who was drinking something that looked like alcohol, wore red pants with a matching red shirt. She also had a black crotch plate, and a chest plate with capsules on it. On her shirt shoulders was a yellow emblem with what looked like a spiked ball.

Pinkie Pie, who was surprisingly being quiet, wore a red asbestos-lined suit, with a black gas mask that was opened in the back for her hair.

Twilight didn't know why, but seeing Pinkie like this made her scared.

Applejack, who was staring at her gloved right hand, wore black overalls, with two yellow knee-guards, and a belt around her waist with various pouches. She also had a red shirt with a yellow emblem with a wrench in it on her shoulders. She also had a yellow welding glove on her right hand.

Spike, who was now a lot older, most likely mid twenties, wore black pants with matching boots. A red coat with a belt around the waist, and a strap that went around his front from the right shoulder, to the left part of his waist, and a helmet that almost covers his eyes. On his shoulders was a yellow emblem with a rocket on it.

Big Macintosh was by far the biggest of them in size and weight; he wore black pants with a belt holding it up. A red shirt with a black vest over it, and fingerless gloves on both hands. On his shoulders was a yellow emblem with a fist in it.

Lastly there was Fluttershy, she wore black pants and a long white trench coat, with a pair of red operation gloves on. She also had glasses, which was odd because she did not have bad sight. On her shoulders were a yellow emblem with a red cross. On other thing Twilight noticed was how big Fluttershy's chest was, they were huge, and Twilight couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Took you long enough wake," Spike said, just noticing Twilight, his voice sounded older and gruffer.

Everyone turned to look at Twilight; even Rainbow Dash woke up from her nap to see her friend.

"I guess we were all changed," Twilight said walking to the group.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Rainbow asked sarcastically, she ended up get a slap to the head by Applejack.

"Sorry about that that Twi, it's just that this came unexpected," Applejack said, apologizing for Rainbow Dash.

Twilight was going to say that it was okay, when the door on the opposite side opened, the 8 ponies and dragon stared at the 9 figures that went into the main hall. The nine figures were Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Cheerilee, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, Shining Armour, Nurse Red Heart, and Berry punch. Everybody in the room noticed that one pony on each team dressed the same way as the other. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, Rarity and Sweetie Bell, Big MacintoshShining Armour, Applejack and Apple Bloom, Pinkie Pie and Dinky Doo, Spike and Derpy Hooves, Fluttershy and Nurse Red Heart, Zecora and Berry Punch, and Twilight and Cheerilee all dressed the same, except for the fact that the latter wore blue shirts instead of red.

"Well it looks like we have all changed," Applejack noted.

"Not only that, but it seems that Spike, Dinky, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have all gotten older, but how and why?" Twilight asked.

"It was because the DNA given made them older, and it helps them to qualify for the job," a young woman voice said.

All 18 of them looked at the woman that came from the glass door, to find out the woman was a human.

Elsewhere in Ponyville, Lyra and Bon-Bon were eating dinner, when Lyra suddenly shivered.

"Is there something wrong Lyra?"

"I don't know, but it seems like I'm missing something, something that would make me point and say "I knew it"?"

Back at RED and BLU facilities, the woman walked to the center of the 18 wide eyes and put a briefcase on the table in the center.

"My name is Miss Pauling, and I am here to explain what is happening,"

"Well you better start explaining, because I am ready to give you such a beating," Rainbow Dash threatened, punching her fist into her hand.

"I will Rainbow Dash, you see you 18 have been hired by Redmond Mann, and Blutarch Mann, who Redmond owns RED and Blutarch owns BLU," Miss. Pauling explained opening the briefcase to take out some forms.

"If I can ask you a question, how are you here, humans don't exist," Twilight asked. Miss Pauling smiled and turned to Twilight.

'Well you see Twilight, I'm not from Equestria, I'm from Earth, where many animals from here don't exist," Miss. Pauling explained, shocking everyone in the room.

"Than how did you get to Equestria!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"A telepoter and Meramus's magic," Miss. Pauling answered, leaving Twilight with more questions, but couldn't ask them as Miss Pauling continued her talk.

"Now for which company you work for," Miss Pauling picked up one of her forms and read it, "Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Big Macintosh, Zecora, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy will be working for RED. Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, Berry Punch, Red Heart, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, Shining Armour, and Cheerilee will be working for BLU,"

"Okay that's fair, Ah guess," Applejack said.

"I'm not done yet, all of you also represent different classes,"

"Classes?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"Yes, You and Scootaloo are Scouts, Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee are Snipers, Big Macintosh and Shining Armour are Heavy Weapon Guys, also known as Heavy, Pinkie Pie and Dinky Doo are Pyro's, Spike and Derpy Hooves are Soldiers, Applejack and Apple Bloom are Engineers, Rarity and Sweetie Bell are Spies, Fluttershy and Red Heart are Medics, and Zecora and Berry Punch are Demo's,"

"Sniper? Pyro? Those classes sound like army classes," Cheerilee said, scared at what was being implied.

"Yes they are, you see, you will be fighting each other, and killing each other," Miss. Pauling explained, with her getting gasps from everybody.

"You want us to fight each other! Are you insane!?" Scootaloo yelled.

"No, it is part of your job,"

"Well what if we quit!?"

"Well, you will be given a good bye gift,"

"And what is that?" Scootaloo asked. The last thing she heard was a loud bang.

Everybody stared in horror as Scootaloo fell backwards, a hole in her head. This caused Rainbow Dash to charge at Miss Pauling with pure rage in her eyes.

"You bitch!"

Big Macintosh managed to grab Rainbow Dash and held her back.

"Calm down Dash," Big Macintosh said, holding the struggling Pegasus.

"You want me to calm down!? She killed Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash screamed, tears were now streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, she is alive," Miss Pauling said.

"How is Scootaloo alive, you shot her in the head!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

From the side, a door opened to reveal a pissed off Scootaloo. Causing everyone to stare at her with shock and fear.

"What was that!? I quit and you knock me out!? That is not the least bit threatening, and... Why are you all looking at me like that?" Scootaloo was saying, but was interrupted by all the stares at her. She saw Twilight point at something, causing her to look in the direction and see her dead body.

"What? What is going on?" Scootaloo asked scared.

"You were Respawned, it happens whenever you die, but only if you work for us, if you do quit, you will be killed. Any questions?" Miss Pauling asked, getting no questions.

"Good, training will start tomorrow, after training you will get your first match, and after that you will go back home, but you will be called whenever there will be a match," Miss Pauling said, she put the forms back into the briefcase and walked back to the door, but stopped when she got to the door.

"And welcome to RED and BLU,"


End file.
